


The women of the Uchiha.

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Tumblr Sasusaku prompts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Mixed Media, Modern Royalty, Nejiten is only a reference, POV Uchiha Sasuke, Prince Sasuke, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, YouTuber Hinata, Youtuber Tenten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Sasuke falls in love with a commoner. Sakura pays the price.





	The women of the Uchiha.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: a modern royalty au for ss? I loved Mutant btw 💗
> 
> Prompts are still open at my tumblr ask box https://grimmjowkurosakidrake.tumblr.com

The Uchiha kingdom doesn’t work in the way the Senju kingdom works. In the Senju kingdom, the men of the royal family are usually more highly regarded than their female counterparts. Be it for blatant misogyny or just a big cultural gap between the two countries. The Uchiha and the Senju have always been different in the way they treat their royalty.

In the Senju they glorified their first king as equal to a god, they regarded their second as a prodigy and just like that they kept on loving their kings, princes and lords. From their martyr warriors like king Minato to their current heroic Lord Naruto Uzumaki. The boy with the sunny smile and kind altruistic nature. 

The future of their country.

Meanwhile, in the Uchiha kingdom it is not kings that the people love, neither are the princes the members of the royal family that the people look up to. Ever since Sasuke can remember, ever since he was a child. Still too young and too naïve to be aware of the nasty, superficial world he was part of. The queen, the princesses and the ladies of the royal family have always been the center of everyone’s attention on his country.

No one cared about his father’s marriage suit when he married his mother in the way they cared about lady Mikoto’s wedding dress, no one cared about his brother’s credentials on the military before he stepped into the throne in the way they cared about Izumi’s masters’ degree in child education.

No one cares about Sasuke Uchiha, next on the way to the throne, in the way they care about the commoner he falls in love with.

Sakura Haruno is not a lady nor is she related to anyone on the royal family. She’s a common girl, daughter of a baker and a taxi driver. A simple, freshly graduated med student who just happens to be Ino Yamanaka’s best friend.

Ino Yamanaka, the girl who just started working as the castle’s florist at the start of the year and without meaning to, introduced the future king of Uchiha to the woman he would eventually fall in love with and then even if just in his own head, would call his queen.

Sasuke meets her one Saturday afternoon as the bright eyed girl runs up to him to ask him about his mother’s private garden.

_“Do you know where is the garden?” She asked him that day, looking at him directly on the eyes in a way that Sasuke wasn’t really used to. Already complacent with the detached life the rest of his family taught him to lead ever since the day of his birth until his current twenty-six._

_“I’m sorry?” he inquired, blinking and shaking his head in obvious confusion. _

_“The garden,” repeated Sakura. Her bright, green eyes curiously looking up at him from underneath her long, thick eyelashes. “The queen’s garden to be exact.“_

_"The queen’s garden is private property. Only members of the royal family and the appointed gardener can enter that place alone.” Stated the prince automatically. _

_“Then you can take me there.” She smiled taking his hand in hers. “You’re prince Sasuke aren’t you?" _

_Sasuke didn’t respond, too surprised by the girl’s forwardness to do anything more than be dragged to his mother’s garden by the pink haired stranger._

Sasuke couldn’t keep away from that day on and now, every single newspaper column and every gossip site on the Internet is talking about the pink haired commoner who stole Uchiha Sasuke’s heart. 

The bad thing about being part of a monarchy that concentrates completely on the women of the royal family is that the women the people don’t love are usually attacked with the scrutiny of the public. Sakura is not part of the royal family, she’s not traditional nor is she lavish in nature.

And some people hate her for it. They talk about her bright hair and speculate about her natural hair color. Calling her a Yankee for dying it in such a scandalous shade. They talk about her eyes and how she can’t possibly be a completely pure Asian woman. As if such a thing really existed anymore, even inside the royal family. 

The worst of them call her a gold digger. Going as far as investigating her family and presenting her economic problems bare to the world: The current state of her student loans, the pending debt from her father’s taxi loan, the way she still lives with her parents at twenty-seven and already working full time. 

Sasuke knows this isn’t true. Sakura is no gold digger, she hadn’t asked him for anything in the entire year they’ve been together and he can’t even recall a time in which she accepted one of his, admittedly, lavish gifts without a single complain. 

_“You shouldn’t bother,” she apologized sadly, with a guilty expression marrying her face the first time he gave him a gift. A gorgeous set of ruby and white gold earrings in the form of roses. “I don’t even have my ears pierced.”_

_“Please don’t expend so much money on me,” she would eventually tell him every time he spent too much money on a gift or a date. “I’m not dating you for your money.” She would say. And then she would kiss him, right on his lips with a playful look on her face “I’m dating you because you’re cute.”_

_The only time she ever accepted an expensive gift from him was only when Sasuke decided to donate an outrageous amount of money on her child’s mental health initiative at the hospital she was working on for their five month’s anniversary._

_She cried right in front of the cameras from the tv channel his brother’s PR group hired just to showcase the future king’s show of altruism. She fell into his arms, kissed him deeply on the lips and whispered a heartfelt “thank you, Sasuke-kun.” For his ears only._

Sasuke fell a little more in love with her that day. He’s never met someone so simple and yet so profound on his life. Never saw a smile more beautiful or eyes more honest. He can easily say that he felt in love with her effortlessly. Saw all of which made the commoner who without contemplation treated him as one would treat a normal human being and couldn’t help but be mesmerised by it.

He just wishes his country could see all that he sees on her. Sakura couldn’t care less about the tv channels who showcase her as an overly emotional and yet raggedy common woman, and she doesn’t even bother to read the tabloids who work every day on trying to expose her as a poor, pitiable gold digger who won’t last even a year on the prince’s heart.

But Sasuke cares. He cares about his country and the woman he intends to make his queen more than anything in the world.

The internet becomes a sudden and unexpected comfort. The first positive comment he finds of Sakura it’s on the YouTube channel of two girls that decided to review the medic’s outfits for her last four public dates with Sasuke.

They talked wonders about Sakura’s natural beauty, on how she didn’t seem to prefer any major brands on herself and how she was such an inspiration for young girls all along their country on defeating classism and unrealistic beauty standards. Sasuke started following their channel after finishing the video that same day and he did the same with any Tumblr, YouTube or google blog that saw Sakura just as he saw her.

The YouTube channel though, that channel will always be special in his eyes.

ShyGirlLoudGirl starring Hinata Hyuuga, a lady from a family barely related to the Uchiha but known enough for her name to be recognised and TenTen a martial arts specialist who became Hinata’s friend by dating her cousin Neji. They were the first members of the media to ever be positive about Sakura and Sasuke never forgot them.

So when his brother asks him to make a couple’s interview with Sakura for the sake of appearances in their actual one-year anniversary, he contacts ShyGirlLoudGirl directly on their twitter account. They respond immediately and even Sakura is a little bit interested on the obvious PR move.

A few days later they sit side by side on a cute, purple love-couch on the girls’ studio, just one big room in Neji’s house that he speared for his girlfriend and beloved cousin. With both Hinata and TenTen siting obviously exited in front of them on their signature white and black computer-desk chairs.

“He-Hello, Haruno-san,” stutters Hinata, the shy girl and after a full minute she amends herself in the face of her prince “A-and Uchiha-sama. too! Of course!”

“Hello, Hinata-chan!” Smiles Sakura in that overly friendly tone of voice she always uses when meting shy or introverted people. “And TenTen-san! How are you both?”

“We are fine!” Cries out TenTen excitedly, already immersed in her LoudGirl persona, “we’re really excited to have you both here!”

“Well,” smiles Sasuke, falling into his charming royalty façade for the media with ease “I’m really happy to be here, I been following your channel ever since you did your first video on Sakura.” This he says it honestly.

“Really?” Asks Sakura herself, surprised. She holds his hand and leans into him in a slightly demure yet enamoured move.

“Of course,” smirks Sasuke, holding her close, embracing her by her shoulders and then kissing the top of her pink hair. He distances himself away from his girlfriend just enough to address their interviewers “I love Sakura, she’s the woman I intend to make my queen. throne or no throne, so it makes me happy to know that you can see her as I see her.”

“Sasuke-kun…” murmurs Sakura, looking at him in awe. He has told her he loves her a handful of times. But he’s never been so public about his feelings for her until now.

“You look really happy,” smiles Hinata, “like you really belong with each other.” Her smile is kind and dazzling, as if the very sigh of love and affection can make her genuinely happy.

Finally finding her voice and her normally strong attitude, Sakura kisses him on the cheek “That’s because we love each other.” She declares, firmly “we are happy because we are together.”

Sasuke kisses her right behind her ear, Hinata and TenTen sigh completely enamoured with their relationship. Sasuke smirks knowingly.

The media will probably never forget about Sakura’s origins, not even when he eventually gives her the lady title just for appearance’s sake.

Maybe they will forever talk about her clothes and her hair and maybe they will never accept the fact that Sakura will never stop being a doctor after marriage.

But Sasuke will never stop loving the bright eyed doctor who demanded entrance into his mother’s garden as if it was her right and he’s sure that his people will eventually understand this as fact and maybe, just maybe. 

They will love Sakura for who she is just as he and these two girls already do.

Because she is his queen already just as she will be their queen sooner or later.

**Author's Note:**

> This was longer than I anticipated and it came a lot later too! I’m sorry! I also don’t know a lot about modern royalty au’s which is shameful for someone who used to read so many Merthur fics back in the day but here it is! 
> 
> I hope you like it!


End file.
